Katherine's Guardian Angel
by kalijahrulez
Summary: "It is times like this that I wish I could just have one moment with her. There is so much I want to say to her. I want to tell her that it's okay, that I love her and I always will. But all I can do is watch." Pearl watches over Katherine from The Other Side. One-shot for now, but could become more.


**This story is going to be told from Pearl's POV. It's about her watching her best friend live from the Other Side. I haven't decided whether or not I will turn it into a full story. For now it is just a one-shot. Please enjoy.**

Black ankle boots, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, black blouse, and dark curls falling perfectly around her shoulders. I smile as I take in the new look. A lot has changed over the last five-hundred years. _She_ has changed. The woman I am watching is not the same woman that I met all those years ago. I can still remember perfectly the girl she used to be. _Katerina Petrova_. Young, naive, broken-hearted, and so utterly lost. The year was 1494 and she had just lost everything. She was a baby vampire, as I was not too long before that. I watched her from a distance, much like I am doing now, and I took pity on her. She was so new to the supernatural world. There was still so much she didn't understand. So much she needed to learn in order to survive. I took it upon myself to become her teacher. I introduced myself as Pearl Pierce and soon she met my daughter as well. She and Annabelle became quite close very quickly, and it wasn't long before I found myself thinking of Katerina as another daughter. We were best friends, partners in crime, and we were inseparable. I taught her to be sneaky, clever, witty, and how to lie her way out of anything. She had to learn how to manipulate and deceive just as I had. It was the best way for someone in her position to survive. Over the years, I watched in awe as little Katerina Petrova transformed into the ever so evil Katherine Pierce. She channeled all of the anger, sadness, and heartache that she felt as a human, and became stronger. All of the anger she felt toward Klaus, Elijah, and her father was her motivation. Never again was she that broken and bruised child I found wandering the streets of a small village in Egypt. Things were going well for a very long time.

As time went by, our family grew. By 1864, we were a family of 28, and we were so blissfully happy. But things took a turn for the worst when John Gilbert told me about the round-up. I told Katherine immediately and we quickly thought up a plan. We knew that some lives might be lost, but with Emily's help we would save as many as we could. It saddened me to think about betraying those that trusted us, but in the end I would do anything to protect Katherine and Anna. We struck a deal with George Lockwood and our plan was set into motion. Katherine gave George the names of all the vampires, Emily and I made arrangements to get Anna and I to safety, and Katherine had herself captured. When the church went up in flames Katherine was to tell the others that they needed to get to the tomb under the church and she was to crawl to a back exit where George would be waiting to set her free, then she would give him the moonstone so no one would learn of our escape. We thought it was a fool proof plan, but we were wrong. John Gilbert caught me and I was dragged into the church unconscious. I woke up several hours later inside the tomb. Harper had found me in a corner of the church and brought me to safety. Katherine had told him to get everyone to the tomb, since he was the first to awaken and she knew he would never leave the others to burn. She left about a minute before I was thrown inside the church. That was 150 years ago. We were released and killed by the Salvatores and the Gilberts.

Now here I am on the Other Side. There is no such thing as entertainment here, so all I can do is watch the world go on without me, and since there is only one person that I care about still living, I watch her. From the time she wakes up to the time she goes to sleep, I am there. She can't see or hear me, but sometimes I think maybe she feels my presence. There are times when she is sitting alone and I sit next to her and she looks right into my direction with confusion and wonder in her eyes. She looks right at me, and can't understand why she feels as if someone is with her. Usually she gets up and moves to another spot and I can't help but laugh. Katherine always liked her alone time. She isn't always alone though, and that is where I draw the line. I'd rather claw my eyes out than watch my best friend be felt up by some caveman. However, lately there has only been one man. I'm actually still in shock over this new relationship. I lean against a wall and watch as Katherine falls back onto her couch with her phone pressed firmly against ear, a huge smile on her face. Her eyes are filled with so much love and adoration that I don't even have to guess who is calling. "Elijah." She purrs into the phone, and I smile as she twirls a strand of her hair dreamily. This is very unusual behavior for her, but I guess Elijah brings out the _Katerina _in her. I always knew that she was in love with him. Even when she thought she hated him, I could see the hurt in her eyes when she would talk about him. The only reason she would still be hurting is if she still loved him. Now here she is, happier than I have ever seen her. She has the man of her dreams, and I couldn't be happier for her.

Two weeks later she is digging through a box of her old belongings as I sit on a chair about ten feet from her. She pulls out a picture of the two of us together and I lean forward in my seat. The picture was taken two weeks before the fire in 1864. We are happy and smiling in the photo and a single tear falls from her eye. People can say what they want, but she is far from heartless. I stand up and walk over to her. It is times like this that I wish I could just have one moment with her. There is so much I want to say to her. I want to tell her that it's okay, that I love her and I always will. But all I can do is watch and hope that one day, she will learn to forgive herself. I know that she thinks she is guilty for what happened to me. She blames herself and takes full responsibility for my death, but she did not kill me. John Gilbert is the only one to blame. I remember my last moment, right before I took my last breath. I hit the ground with a thud and my whole body went numb as I thought about Anna coming home and finding me dead. My heart broke at the thought of leaving her, and even though I never saw him, I knew that it was John. The first time that I saw Katherine in this century, I was already dead. I found myself thinking about her and the next thing I knew, I was in the Gilbert's kitchen. I was surprised to see Katherine there. I was sure she would never come back to this town, but as John began talking to her, I realized what was going on. Katherine was here for revenge. There was an evil glint in her eye as John told her his reason for hating vampires and killing us all. I watched in anticipation as Katherine looked over at him, an aura of hatred surrounding her. I smirked as she sliced off his fingers in a split second and threw him against the wall, shoving the knife deep into his gut.

In the weeks that followed I watched as she turned the town upside down. It wasn't hard for me to figure out her game. After all, I taught her all of those tricks and I know her better than anyone. But now she has put that all behind her. She is trying to move on with her life, but there is one thing she needs to do before she can ever truly be happy. She needs her freedom. Together, she and Elijah come up with a plan. Soon she will have her freedom, which means they will be free to be together. Everything is finally working out for her. She just needs the cure. I follow her to the island that she has followed the Mystic Falls gang to. As usual, I just watch. I watch as she gets Elena Gilbert out of her way, feeds Jeremy Gilbert to Silas, and runs away with the cure. I am proud of her, though I can't help but think there might have been better ways of going about things. Then again, I probably would have done exactly as she had anyway. Elijah asks her if there were any complications, and she lies. She tells him that their plan went smoothly. I can understand her reason for lying, but I fear that she may be jeopardizing a good thing. Even if she is afraid of disappointing Elijah, it is only a matter of time before he learns the truth. And I am right. Elena Gilbert tells him what really happened on that island, and he turns on Katherine. My heart breaks for her as I watch her once again lose everything while I can only stand idly by. And as the weeks go by, things only get worse for her. Elijah rejects her, her resentment for Elena Gilbert grows, and all I can do is watch. I fear for her life now more than ever. She is digging a grave for herself that may be too deep. I try everything. I scream and cry. I try to grab her, I try to break through, but nothing works. It isn't fair. There are other ghosts in Mystic Falls. Everyone can see them, but not me. Emily finds me and tries to calm me down. I ask her why I can't return as the others did, and she tells me that I have no unfinished business. This is Katherine's fight, and I can only watch.


End file.
